Reencarnaciones
by lobunaluna
Summary: Un psicópata cree que matando a sus victimas, les permitirá mejorar al reencarnar en nuevos cuerpos. 16 años pasaron luego de llevar a cabo su ultimo asesinato. El ignoto ahora volvera a su locura, al observar a las "reencarnaciones" de sus victimas pasadas cometer errores "imperdonables" y al verles malgastar la posibilidad de reencarnar que él les dio...
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya y TLC no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ATENCIÓN!<strong>

**NO ES UNA HISTORIA CONVENCIONAL.**

**NO ES DE LAS TÍPICAS QUE YO ESCRIBO.**

**TIENE DE TODO UN POCO. ASÍ QUE ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS/AS.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO comentarios groseros. Si no les gusta, dejen de leerla.<strong>

_Volviendo a "empezar"._

-Ya está... eres el ultimo de mi lista...-El hombre sonrió al joven de ojos turquesas y cabello azul- Ya es hora de acabar con el último de los tuyos.-El hombre jalo el gatillo.- ya no queda ningún pecador... Ahora tienen la posibilidad de empezar de cero.-comento para sí, creyendo que hacia un bien a sus víctimas. En un periodo de dos años, había tomado 11 vidas... Aunque en su opinión, había salvado 11 almas que tenían el privilegio de volver al ciclo de la reencarnación y volver a empezar.

_Hospital. Al mismo tiempo._

El llanto gobernó la pequeña habitación donde se llevaba a cabo el parto. La madre lloro de felicidad al igual que el padre del neonato, el pequeño dejo de llorar mientras se le daba su primer baño y se le removía toda la sangre que impregnaba su inmaculada piel. Al poco tiempo, él bebe ya estaba en brazos de su madre.

_Colegio San Sebastián. 16 años después._

El colegio, para varones, San Sebastián era una de las instituciones más famosas de la península helénica. Se hallaba apartado de la ciudad, rodeado de extensos campos que limitaban con los grandes paredones de seis metros que aislaban a los jóvenes pupilos del resto del mundo. En este colegio, los estudiantes solo conocían una cosa: la rutina. Todos los días, a la misma hora, las alarmas sonaban en todos los edificios donde los jóvenes tenían sus habitaciones. Todos los días a la misma hora era el desayuno, solo se producía la diferencia en los fines de semana que era el único momento de esta que los alumnos no deberían seguir la estricta rutina allí impuesta.

Aunque no todo era como el mundo creía, no todo estaba dentro de la estricta rutina. Los maestros no eran lo que las autoridades, hasta cierto punto ignorantes, y los padres de los jóvenes pupilos ignoraban. Incluso los pupilos ignoraban que uno de sus maestros era un asesino obsesionado con la reencarnación.

_Aula de matemáticas._

El profesor de matemáticas, un inglés de aspecto serio, se hallaba escribiendo un nuevo problema en la pizarra. Al poco tiempo, una pelota de papel dio en su nuca. El hombre siguió escribiendo, pensando quien podría ser el ejecutor del disparo.

-Copien.-Ordeno, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a mirar a los alumnos. Tratando de localizar al responsable del "ataque", miro el boyo de papel y lo tomo para luego guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Sus ojos pasaron por todos los adolescentes de 17 y 18 años que integraban ese grupo. Sus ojos se posaron por unos segundos en cierto joven que tenía la mala costumbre de hacer todo lo que le decían que no debía hacer. Con cuidado saco el papel de su bolsillo y miro dentro de este. Anotado, con una caligrafía que reconocía al instante, estaba escrita una única pregunta con una única palabra.

_**¿Hora?**_

El sujeto comenzó a corregir trabajos que tenía pendientes de ese curso, mientras esas obtusas mentes que poseían sus alumnos intentaban resolver los problemas dados. Al llegar al trabajo de esa persona, anoto con cuidado una hora al margen de la hoja. Al finalizar la clase, entrego los trabajos.

_Aula de historia._

-Era común en la antigua Esparta...-el timbre sonó, por lo cual casi todos los alumnos abandonaron el recinto menos ese alumno solitario que tendía a ser el primero en entregar siempre las tareas.- Camus.

-Sí, profesor Barlog.-el chico miro a su maestro quien le entrego un libro.- espero que no lo hayas leído... dado que siempre se aburre en mi clase eh decido darte tarea extra-el chico tomo el libro y lo ojeo- quiero el resumen de los tres primeros capítulos esta noche en mi despacho.

-¿esto es porque bostece en clase?-pregunto el chico, un tanto indiferente.

-Vete a tu próxima clase...-sentencio el sujeto en un tono firme.- Te espero al finalizar las clases. Quiero ver ese resumen.

_Sala de teatro._

-Yo entiendo que para muchos...-El profesor caminaba por el inmenso escenario- La tragedia de Hamlet no es nada... solo es una obra de hombre, de un escritor aburrido de un siglo ya pasado... -estaba el hombre con un tono solemne hablando, mientras todos los estudiantes que tenían esa clase de teatro en su itinerario de ese día divagaban mentalmente con cualquier otra escena... Con cualquier situación que no tuviera que ver realmente con lo que estaba hablando su profesor.

_Despacho de la directora._

-¿Te das cuenta que es la quinta vez en la semana que te mandan a mi despacho?-pregunto la mujer en un tono firme, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el alumno.- ¿Que haré con usted?-pregunto, mientras colocaba la traba a la puerta y luego se dirigía a cerrar las cortinas. -No hay llamado de atención que sea suficiente... rígido.-comento mientras llevaba su mano hacia la entrepierna del alumno- para hacerle entender... Supongo que tendremos que tener otra larga charla, sobre su comportamiento... y espero que acate cada palabra de lo que diga. No tolero a los niños malos... -Sonrió de una forma un tanto cómplice, mientras acariciaba al joven por encima del pantalón- espero que esta vez, si se enderece... Señor Yeminis.

-Lo dudo, señora directora, dudo que pueda ponerme rígido con respecto a la conducta... -informo Saga en un tono medianamente seductor- aunque puede ponerme rígido en otro tema...-los labios de las dos personas no tardaron en unirse.

_Gradas. Campo de fútbol, al mismo tiempo._

El joven le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y luego se la paso al otro presente, su compañero de clase le imito y dejo salir el aire lentamente. Conseguir esos cigarrillos dentro del instituto costaba un poco, pero valía la pena cada euro que invertían según su adicta opinión.

Sus padres prácticamente les dejaban abandonados en ese lugar, ni se molestaban en ir a buscarles los fines de semana o enviar aunque sea al chófer o mayordomo con el auto. Para los jóvenes, todo era igual todos los días...

_Despacho. Esa noche._

-¿Ya se fumaron la que les vendí?- el profesor sonrió con ligera malicia.- Puede que tenga un poco más... Pero no te saldrá barata...

-¿Por qué habla en plural? La fume solo...

-Vamos...-El sujeto se acercó al menor y sonrió.- yo no me creo esas palabras... Cada letra dice que es mentira.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto el chico, no quería perder su tiempo con lo que el profesor creía o no.

-El dinero no me interesa esta vez-informo mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor- quiero otra cosa.

-¿Me quiere de rodillas? Profe.-Pregunto el chico mientras se lamia los labios de forma sugerente- no le hacía de esos gustos...

-Estamos en medio de la nada y lo único que tengo en frente son varones...-comento el sujeto en un tono ligeramente burlón.

-¿Sabes que puedo acusarle con la directora por intentar contacto no apropiado con un menor?-la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del sujeto.

-Sabes que si me voy... no conseguirás más marihuana-replico, aunque temía para sus adentros haber cometido un error. Al parecer había subestimado al chico.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto el joven, sosteniéndole la mirada descaradamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo por lo que quiero?-El hombre sonrió- le advierto, que si intenta pasarse de la raya... iré de inmediato con la directora y le diré que intento abusar de mi.-los ojos del maestro se posaron fríamente en los del menor- le diré que me obligo a ponerme de rodillas o que inventaría alguna estupidez para que expulsaran... ¿A quién cree que le creerán?-pregunto, mientras aferraba la zona ardiente del mayor por encima del pantalón.

-Arrodíllate de una maldita vez...-gruño el maestro- Mantén tu boca ocupada, ya me está hartando oírte hablar...

-Se lo advierto profe, yo tengo todas las de ganar y usted todas las de perder...-comento el joven, mientras dejaba libre una risa llena de burla. Para sus adentros, el hombre pensó que tal vez le vendría bien (al muchacho) caerse por las escaleras y romperse el cuello.

_Despacho de Barlog._

El maestro observaba atentamente al menor que bebía de su copa de vino, era una especie de ritual que hacían ellos dos... Compartían la misma copa de vino...

-¿Leíste y resumiste los capítulos del libro que te di?-pregunto el profesor, mientras acariciaba la espalda del joven francés.

-Si...-informo mientras le devolvía la copa de vino.- la tarea está en su escritorio...

-Sí, vi que la dejaste ahí cuando entraste...-informo el hombre antes de llevar la copa de vino a los labios del menor- Me gusta verte beber...-informo el mayor, mientras veía como el chico lamia los restos del vino que había empapado sus labios.- ven aquí... -ordeno mientras instigaba al menor a acercarse.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico, mientras bebía más del fino vino francés... El hombre se acercó al chico, con la botella de vino en la mano, el menor se fue recostando en el amplio sillón de dos cuerpos. El profesor de historia volcó un poco del vino sobre el ombligo del muchacho para luego sorberlo lentamente.

_Habitación._

Los dos jóvenes estaban a solas con el mayor, completamente ignorante (los tres) de la pequeña cámara que graba lo que estaban haciendo. El mayor no sentía culpa alguna por lo que hacía y los menores solo se limitaban a disfrutarlo. Lo veían como otra experiencia interesante en su aburrida vida.

Claramente, tenía que limitarse en algunos casos a la exigencia del mayor. Generalmente no era una molestia para ninguno de los dos. Todo lo contrario, le veían como una "enseñanza" más.

_Residencias de los maestros. Varias horas después._

Las casas habitadas por los maestros estaban separadas a una distancia entre ellas, dándole algo de privacidad a cada docente. Permitiendo que cada quien llevara a cabo su vida, de la forma más discreta posible. En esas horas muchos dormían, pero había uno que seguía despierto.

Esa palabra, claramente es él... Esos gestos, si es él. Están de nuevo torciéndose... Les di la posibilidad de reencarnar, para que purificaran sus errores pasados con nuevas acciones en una nueva vida. Están menospreciando lo que hice por ellos, les da igual los muy idiotas otra vez están haciendo lo que se les place la gana.

-Tendré que volver a hacerlo, tendré que acabar con sus vidas pecadoras y buscar la forma de que no ensucien sus almas puras de nuevo...-comentaba para sí mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Había observado atentamente la escena completamente "pagana" que los dos de las personas, a las que había dado una vida nueva (al matarlos según él), habían realizado con su colega. Claramente el universo quería que el corrigiera todo una vez más, no por nada el destino le había permitido colocar la cámara de vídeo miniatura en la habitación de su colega. No por nada había observado como este a veces acariciaba disimuladamente a alguno de los dos jóvenes.

_Habitación de los gemelos. Segundo piso. Residencias estudiantiles._

La puerta se abrió lentamente, los dos hermanos dormían profundamente en sus camas. Al verlos sintió asco, principalmente por el menor de ellos. Sabía muy bien que este había arrastrado a su hermano a esos encuentros que solo ensuciaban su alma. Aunque el mayor tampoco era trigo limpio, también se había ensuciado. Sabía muy bien lo que el joven, hacía tres meses, venía haciendo con la directora. Se habían corrompido de nuevo, en su anterior vida habían sido personas que desperdiciaban sus vidas con sus ambiciones personales... Ahora desperdiciaron sus vidas, por no contener la lujuria...

Con cuchillo en mano se acercó a la cama del primer gemelo. Saga dormía profundamente mirando a la pared, se detuvo y observo a Kanon. Este dormía mirando la espalda de Saga, si despertaba habría problemas cuando quisiera liberarlo de ese cuerpo pecaminoso que habitaba su alma. Se acercó al joven dormido y enterró el cuchillo de lleno en su corazón. El joven abrió los ojos, él le tapó la boca, solo duro unos segundos. Una vez seguro que esa alma estaba libre, se fue por el otro gemelo...

_Exteriores de la residencias de estudiantes, mañana siguiente._

-¿Shura?-Un chico se acercó a su amigo y le tironeo de la chaqueta- ¿Que paso?

-Alguien mato a los gemelos...-informo el joven, mientras los profesores y encargados de seguridad intentaban alejar a los juveniles completamente curiosos por el trágico hallazgo.

-¿A los dos?

-Que parte de "alguien mato a los gemelos" no captaste-pregunto uno en un tono de fastidio.- Por dio Aioros... si a los dos mataron...

-No es necesaria la agresividad Ángelo-informo el chico en un tono sereno- ¿Que paso?

-Nadie lo sabe...

-Para mí que les mato el profe de matemática-susurro alguien, los jóvenes se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con otro chico de aspecto delicado- ya saben lo que andaban diciendo...

-Por favor...-Aioros le miro- no creo en esas cosas, además si fuera cierto debes respetar a los fallecidos.-sus ojos se posaron en las dos camillas que salían en ese preciso instante del edificio. Dos bolsas negras, eso era lo que transportaba.- No puedo creer que estén muertos...-dijo al fin, ya no teniendo la menor duda de que lo que decían era cierto. -Eran mis amigos...

-Vengan... de nada sirve quedarnos aquí...-apunto Ángelo, mientras los cuatro jóvenes se retiraban- también eran nuestros amigos... Aioros. Ya nada se puede hacer por ellos, están fríos y en las bolsas negras.-El joven de ojos verdes, prefirió contener el pensamiento que quería expresarse en ese instante. Era su amigo también y no era capaz de mostrar algo de respeto por ellos ¿Qué clase de amigo era al final?

_Gradas, Campo de Futbol. 30 minutos después._

-No lo puedo creer... Acaban de morirse dos de nuestros amigos y ustedes solo piensan en fumar-recrimino molesto Aioros, cuando vio a los chicos repartirse los cigarrillos.- ¡SHURA!

-Aioros, si no quieres fumar... No fumes.-le informo el español- también me afecta la muerte de los chicos, por eso no quiero saber nada por un rato... Prefiero borrarme de la cabeza el hecho de ver que los sacaban en bolsas negras y recordarlos como les recuerdo... Vivos.-Aioros, ya no pudiendo tolerar la situación prefirió alejarse.

-Deja que el aburrido se vaya...-gruño Ángelo, antes de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

_Despacho del psicólogo._

-Milo. Se entiende tu sentir-informo el sujeto de cabellera rubia larga y ojos dorados.- Eran muy estimables amigos tuyos...-comento el psicólogo mientras acariciaba en señal de apoyo la espalda del menor.

-No solo eran mis amigos, eran como mis hermanos...-admitió el chico en un susurro.- ¿Por qué les hicieron eso? Ellos no molestaban a nadie...-el hombre prefirió guardar el comentario de que los gemelos no eran los santos inmaculados que el joven de 16 años creía.- Doctor Hypnos.-comenzó el muchacho mientras se levantaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez paso por alguna experiencia similar? -pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No. No pase por una experiencia similar, pero estaré aquí por si llegas a necesitar más adelante mi apoyo...-el chico se retiró del despacho del psicólogo escolar, quien se dirigió a su escritorio. Antes de la interrupción del menor había estado ocupado...

_Despacho de la directora._

-Sí, entendido. No se preocupe señor, nadie mencionara ni susurrando el nombre de esta prestigiosa escuela-informo la mujer al teléfono- señor, es un incidente aislado. Este colegio cumple con los estándares internacionales y todo el cuerpo docente es sometido a pericias psicológicas todos los años. Entendido... de acuerdo señor-la mujer colgó y miro al hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Está molesto?

-Preocupado-informo la mujer, mientras cruzaba las piernas.- Es la primera vez que se cometen homicidios en esta prestigiosa institución...

-¿Se sospecha de algún alumno?-pregunto el docente de la cátedra de matemática.

-No, Radamanthys, no se sospecha de ningún alumno. Primero se debe encontrar el arma homicida y realizar la autopsia a los cuerpos...-la mujer le miro- ¿Alguna preocupación en especial?

-Eras mis alumnos en matemáticas.-informo en un tono sereno- les eh tenido a mi cargo desde que empezaron el secundario...

-Lo entiendo...-dado que me acostaba con uno de ellos, piensa para si- Hoy no se dictara clases, aprovecha para descansar.

_Residencia de Radamanthys, Residencias de los docentes. Campus escolar._

El hombre se apresuró a poner a lavar las sabanas y todo lo que los chicos hubieran tocado. Con cuidado se apresuró a lustrar los muebles de la casa, para asegurarse de eliminar las huellas de los menores. Seguro que había hecho una limpieza a fondo, se dejó caer en su sillón predilecto, recordando las veces que lo...

-Los sillones...-el hombre miro alarmado los tres sillones que había en su sala y pensó en los restantes lugares donde anteriormente había tenido intimidad con alguno de los menores.-Tengo que limpiarlos... Si alguien se entera que posiblemente fui el único que los vio con vida, a noche, estaré en problemas...- y tendré perpetua por acostarme con menores...

_Campo de fútbol._

Miraba atentamente a los tres jóvenes fumar, ninguno de los tres estaba apreciando el privilegio que les había dado hacia 17 años ya. Estaban desperdiciando el don de volver a nacer, ninguno de esas tres almas merecía seguir padeciendo dentro de esos cuerpos que solo la manchaban con sus vidas impuras. Al igual que había hecho con los gemelos, apagaría la vida de esos cuerpos sucios por los vicios y dejaría libres a esas almas prisioneras. Para que la próxima vez que reencarnaran, lo hicieran en cuerpos más puros... cuerpos que no se habían intoxicado.

_Continuara._

**NO estoy haciendo uso de ninguna religión en específica.**

**NO estoy condenando la homosexualidad.**

**NO estoy dando a entender ninguna ideología en particular sobre la reencarnación.**

**Solo es un FIC.**

**Y por sobre todas las cosas: ****NO ESTOY MAL DE LA CABEZA xD****... bueno esa afirmación téngase en duda un poco.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint seiya y TLC no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em>Purificación.<em>

Ya la noche había caído se declaró un toque de queda en toda la institución, aunque algunos claramente no les importaba. Dylan Afroden era uno de ellos, el chico estaba sentado bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol, hasta hacia unas horas había estado con dos de sus compañeros. El muchacho sabía que se había excedido un poco con el consumo, por lo tanto esperaba a que los efectos "menguaran" antes de ir a las habitaciones.

Era el momento perfecto para acabar con el cuerpo de ese pecador que atrapaba a esa pobre alma inocente, ya antes como farmacéutico había cometido pecados "imperdonables" a lo que él respecta era así. Se fue acercando al chico que estaba sentado, sin hacer gran cosa, con el celular. Ya no estaba fumando, pero alrededor suyo aun había colillas de cigarrillos de cannabis. Tarde se dio cuenta el menor de la presencia extra, cuando se dio vuelta ya era tarde. La bolsa de residuos, cubrió su cabeza. Por más que lo intento, por más que forcejeo fue en vano intentar aferrarse a la vida. El hombre deposito al muchacho en el suelo y le quito la bolsa de la cabeza, tenía sus dudas con respecto al arma homicida por lo tanto prefería quedarse con ella antes de dejar alguna huella.

_Habitación de Shura y Aioros._

-No puedo creer que hayas fumado esa porquería.-le reprendió Aioros a su amigo- Yo también estaba mal por lo de los chicos, pero no me iba a poner a fumar por ello.

-Aioros... no fuiste tú el que los encontró-el chico le miro- fui uno de los que vio a los chicos muertos, por favor, no me andes con sermones... quiero estar tranquilo.-se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a su amigo- Aioros, enserio, el día fue una mierda... No me fastidies más.

Aioros dejo libre un suspiro y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

_Habitación de Ángelo y Afrodita, dos horas después._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con sigilo, una de las camas estaba ocupada únicamente. Angelo dormía profundamente bajo el efecto de alguna cosa que seguramente, o eso se decía el asesino, había consumido en las últimas horas. Tomo la almohada de la cama de Dylan Afroden (alias Afrodita) y se acercó al joven que dormía profundamente. Coloco la almohada sobre el rostro del menor, le vio patalear e intentar pelear por sacarse lo que fuera que le estuviera dificultando la respiración. A los minutos, el chico seso completamente todos sus movimientos, ya no había alma en ese cuerpo pecador.

_Habitación, Casa de Radamanthys, residencia de profesores._

Radamanthys no podía dormir, se preguntaba una y mil veces si descubrirían que él había mantenido relaciones sexuales con dos de sus alumnos. Ya se imaginaba las reacciones de todos cuando se descubriera ese tema. Todos le señalarían a él como el único responsable de la muerte de ambos menores. Crimen pasional dirían todos, limpiarían el buen nombre de los chicos inventando que él los había chantajeado para que tuvieran relaciones con él.

De seguro dirían que uno o los dos tenían pensado decirle a la directora lo que estaba pasando y que él en un arrebato los había asesinado sin la menor piedad... Dado que las exageraciones sobre las muertes de los gemelos estaban a la orden del día. No solo era por preservar el honor de los chicos, que seguramente sería desmentido por el forense cuando encontrara las señales físicas de las relaciones sexuales, si no que era cuestión de salvar su cuello. Sabía de qué algunos colegas tenían relaciones con alumnos, pero no les delataba dado que si él sabía de ellos cabía la posibilidad que alguno supiera lo de él y abriera la boca.

_Comedor, Residencias estudiantiles, Mañana siguiente._

-¿Dos chicos muertos?-Aioria miraba, como no creyendo la noticia, a Camus.- ¿Donde?

-Uno en su habitación y otro bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol.-informo el francés que estaba como estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Sabes nombres?-pregunto medio distraído Milo- es extraño que sean asesinados dos chicos también, luego de que asesinaran a los gemelos...

-No, pero seguramente nos enteraremos al rato.-comento Camus, completamente seguro que así seria.

_Biblioteca._

-Shura...

-Aioros, honestamente, quiero estar solo-Shura coloco el libro en el estante- eran más amigos míos que tuyos... Solo quiero estar solo un rato, ve a ver a tu hermano y los amigos de este... Lo único que falta es que te enteres que lo mataron a él también.

-Shura, no voy a dejarte solo, menos si estas en estas condiciones...-El joven abrazo a su amigo, ignorante que el asesino les vigilaba. Tal vez el alma de Shura podía salvarse... todavía tenía esperanzas de que ese cuerpo mortal fuera puro, el hombre lentamente se retiró para permitirle a Shura llorar en privacidad.

_Jardines, dos horas después._

-¿Acaso no se han enterado del toque de queda?

-Profesor Alraune...-Camus saludo al hombre en un tono helado- no, no sabíamos. Ahora mismo iremos a las residencias...-el joven jaló de las chaquetas al rubio y al de ojos turquesas para indicarle que le siguieran.- manténgase alejados de ellos-gruño por lo bajo el francés, cuando paso cerca del hombre. El profesor, de alemán, jamás le había inspirado confianza.

-Para ser la puta del profesor de historia...-murmuro el hombre. -Es orgulloso el mocoso.

_Habitación de Milo y Camus._

-Ya me eh cansado de pedirle a mi padre que me saque de aquí...-Milo miro nervioso a sus amigos... ese sujeto se trae algo...

-Calma Milo...-Aioros le miro, había sido llamado por los más jóvenes.- No creo que un profesor se arriesgue a dañar a un alumno...

-¿Acaso nunca viste como mira a Milo?-pregunto Shura, en un tono sereno- Es por demás claro que lo acosa.

-No exageren, puede que estén mal interpretándolo...-comenzó Aioros, que se negaba a creer que un profesor acosara a un alumno- Ningún profesor acosaría a un alumno...-Camus prefirió guardarse la información de que Lune lo había estado acosando y luego amenazando de que si no cedía a sus peticiones lograría su expulsión del famoso instituto.

-Aioros... baja de tu nube y por los pies en la tierra-le gruño Shura.- Es claro que algo pasa en este lugar.-los más chicos se miraron entre ellos- primero asesinan a los gemelos, no pasan ni veinticuatro horas y matan a Ángelo y Afro...

-¿Creen que haya un psicópata en la escuela?-pregunto preocupado Aioria.

-Tranquilo, Aioria, no pasara nada-informo Aioros- Shura solo está haciendo suposiciones...-le advirtió con la mirada a su amigo que dejara de alterar a los jóvenes de 15 y 16 años (en el caso de Camus).- hágannos un favor, procuren mantenerse en grupo siempre y traben las puertas...-los tres jóvenes le miraron- Solo es por precaución, no quiero que armen una psicosis del tema.

_Habitación, Casa de Radamanthys._

El hombre estaba inconsciente en el suelo, luego de que lo golpearan en la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle perder el conocimiento. El hombre abrió una botella de vino y sentó al profesor de matemáticas en una silla luego. Roció al hombre con el contenido borgoña y luego coloco un encendedor en la mano de este. Saco el segundo encendedor de su bolsillo y lo acerco a la camisa teñida por el vino, el fuego no tardo en abrirse paso por la piel del hombre inconsciente.

El hombre salió de la casa de Radamanthys antes que alguien notara lo que pasara, había tenido el buen cuidado de escribir en la computadora del profesor de matemática una nota suicida, en la que alegaba que se prendía fuego porque quería purificar su cuerpo pecador antes de ir al infierno.

Había dejado el cuchillo con el que asesino a los gemelos junto a la computadora, del despacho del hombre, además de explicar que él o mejor dicho Radamanthys se hacía responsable por el asesinato de los gemelos... Que había sometido a los chicos a relaciones sexuales que ensuciaban su espíritu y que cuando descubrió que los chicos ya no pensaban tolerar más sus abusos... Los había asesinado, pero que la culpa le carcomía, por lo tanto prefería el suicidio para pagar sus culpas.

Ahora limpiaba de un revés el nombre de los jóvenes y dejaba como villano al único responsable de la perversión de estos.

_Despacho de Lune. Dos horas después._

El hombre besaba el cuello del joven francés, saboreando los rastros de vino con lo que lo había rociado anteriormente. Normalmente las cosas eran así, por más asco que le diera al menor y por más excitante que fuera el asunto al mismo tiempo... Tener que complacer los fetiches del profesor de historia le hacía sentir asco de sí mismo, cuando este no le embriagaba antes de iniciar con su fetichismo sexual...

El profesor tomo la botella de vino y le derramo un poco sobre el vientre del menor, para luego lamer el rastro que dejaba el líquido dulzón sobre su piel. Camus solo agradecía una cosa, que el hombre nunca le exigiera quitarse el pantalón para llevar el encuentro a un plano "superior". El hombre estaba cada vez acercando los besos que dejaba en el abdomen del chico a la cintura de este, cosa que por momentos incomodaba a Camus. El teléfono del profesor comenzó a sonar, por lo tanto paro con su juego perverso y le dio la botella a Camus para dejarle beber un trago de vino.

-Barlog...-Miro al chico que seguía acostado en el diván, pero su mente de pronto se desconectó de esa seductora imagen para ir hacia una más funesta- ¿Como que se prendió fuego la casa de Radamanthys?-Camus dejo de beber y miro al mayor, creyendo que había consumido mucho alcohol y que estaba alucinando por la borrachera.- estoy en mi despacho... voy para allá.-Corto y miro a Camus- vístete... apúrate que tengo que ir a las residencias, se prendió fuego la casa de otro profesor y no lo encuentran...-Camus se apresuró a ponerse la ropa.- Vete a los cuartos de estudiantes, luego te llamo y te digo cuando seguimos...-el menor agradeció estar de espaldas, por lo cual Lune no vio su expresión de asco.

_Mañana siguiente_.

-¿El profesor Radamanthys?-Shura, Aioros, Camus y Milo se quedaron helados al escuchar las palabras de Aioria.

-Sí, dicen que encontraron cerca de su computadora el cuchillo con el que mato a los gemelos y una nota suicida escrita en un Word.- pero eso no es lo peor...

-¿Qué es lo peor?-pregunto Shura.

-Según lo que oí... decía que había extorsionado a los chicos para que tuvieran relaciones con él...- a la gran mayoría se le pobló una mueca de asco en la cara.

-No puedo creerlo...-Milo sentía ganas de vomitar- Los obligaba a tener relaciones... Jamás lo hubiera creído... ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

-Según la nota suicida, o eso me llego a mí-comenzó Aioria- les mato por que los chicos iban a decir que pasaba...

_Biblioteca, tres horas después._

Shura estaba revisando un libro de matemática, para obtener algo con que mantener la cabeza ocupada y apartar la idea de que los chicos habían sido víctimas de abusos de un profesor y él ni enterado. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba en su memoria: ¿Y las muertes de Ángelo y Afro?

Si el profesor admitía ser el asesino solamente de los gemelos... ¿Quién había matado a los otros dos? Seguía habiendo dos víctimas, uno o dos asesinos libres en el colegio.

-¿Shura?-El chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con el profesor de Ética.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Profesor Grifo...-el chico cerro el libro y se apresuró a juntar sus cosas- nada pasa.-informo el muchacho antes de meter todo en su mochila.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el hombre de cabellera plata.

-Nada, me acorde que tenía que hacer algo.-comento el chico, antes de que el profesor le aferrara el brazo con fuerza y le evitara salir del lugar.- suélteme...

-Sé que estabas fumando con Ángelo y Dylan...-informo el hombre mientras colocaba al chico contra una biblioteca.

-Solo fue una vez... suélteme.-gruño el chico, tratando de mantener su distancia con el docente.- O le diré a la directora...

-¿Quien está ahí?- escucharon de pronto una voz masculina.

-Luego hablamos...-le susurró al oído, el profesor de ética antes de soltarle y alejarse por otro sector.

-Señor Capricornett...-El profesor de alemán miro al joven- ¿Le pasa algo?

-No nada- informo el joven, mientras se ponía la mochila y comenzaba a irse.

El hombre le miro atentamente irse, había visto a Minos muy cerca del estudiante y a este intentando mantener la distancia. Claramente el profesor de ética tenía una completa cadencia de esta.

_Despacho. Una hora después._

El hombre estaba mirando la pantalla de su computadora, en ese instante en esta había una imagen... Camus se estaba bañando en ese preciso instante, la cámara la había instalado con el único fin de ver a Milo. Aunque no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo ver bañarse a Camus.

-Estas lindo francesito... muy lindo... Aunque yo quiero al heleno.-comento, mientras buscaba el vídeo de Milo bañándose.- Tu si eres una belleza...-comento mientras observaba el vídeo. Por momentos miraba la cámara ignorando completamente que esta existía. Cuando eso pasaba, el hombre se sentía excitar... Su depravada mente le hacía creer que el chico miraba a propósito la cámara, como si quisiera decirle que durante el baño montaba un espectáculo exclusivo para él.

_Despacho de Minos. Al mismo tiempo._

-El chico, debe saber algo... estoy seguro de eso o sino no me hubiera intentado evadir...-el sujeto hizo una mueca.- tengo que buscar la forma de callarle la boca al pendejo antes de que me delate.-el hombre se meció en su cómoda butaca.- Tengo que callarle la boca a este chico, de algún modo...-El hombre miro el anuario escolar, del año pasado, el joven le miraba sereno desde la foto de 6x6. -Shura Capricornett... Tengo que saber que sabes.

_Biblioteca._

El profesor de alemán no había sido el único que había presenciado la escena entre Minos y Shura, otra persona había observado esa escena. Se estaba preguntando qué hacer en ese momento, tal vez Shura si era habitual del consumo de drogas y él no lo había notado hasta ahora. En ese caso, tendría que liberar esa alma cautiva antes que fuera demasiado tarde para el joven.

-Primero debo estar seguro... de que ese cuerpo está sucio y es impuro.

_Continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint seiya y TLC no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em>Piedad.<em>

El psicólogo escolar se detuvo de golpe, había escuchado un gimoteo, regreso sus pasos y se acerco a unos arbustos. Al correr las ramas se encontró con Camus que se abrazaba a si mismo y trataba de ahogar las lagrimas. Se dio cuenta que el muchacho tenia las ropas desalineadas, cuando se acerco a él este por instinto se aparto y se puso en guardia. Cuando vio quien era, se apresuro a limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga de la camisa desalineada.

-Muchacho... ¿que pasa?

-Nada...-replico mientras seguía intentando de detener sus lagrimas y controlar a su alocado corazón. El miedo y la vergüenza aun estaban a flor de piel.

-¿Nada?-el hombre le tendió la mano- ven aquí... vamos...-Camus con recelo le tomo la mano y dejo que el hombre le guiara para salir de entre los arbustos.- ¿Por que estas tan desalineado? ¿Por que las lagrimas?

-No... puedo decirle...-El psicólogo se quito la gabardina y cubrió al muchacho, el helado viento y las escasas prendas que llevaba el menor le podían enfermar.

-Ven... vamos a mi morada, te daré un poco de te y me dirás que pasa...-el chico con algo de resistencia al principio, siguió al mayor.

_Casa de Hypnos, Una hora antes._

El psicólogo abrazo al menor que se deshacía en lagrimas, luego de contarle todo lo que venia padeciendo desde hace varios meses por cortesía de su profesor de historia. Lagrimas de impotencia caían de los ojos de Hypnos... ¿Por que no pudo ver algo tan sencillo como el acoso que el mayor ejercía sobre el menor? Abrazo un poco más al menor, para hacerle saber que estaba con él... Le acunó un poco en sus brazos, mientras palabras consoladoras salían de sus labios...

-Debiste haber venido a mi o ido con los directivos cuando comenzó a acosarte...-le reprendió suavemente, mientras lo seguía acunando en sus brazos.- Si no te revelabas esta noche, hubiera...-busco las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que casi hizo el profesor de historia al menor- terminado de mancillar de la peor manera...-el chico se estremeció en sus brazos, para luego intentar relajarse gracias a la seguridad que el mayor le otorgaba- tranquilo... -le susurro con calma, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, y luego mecía un poco más al menor- ya estas a salvo... descansa un poco mientras voy a preparar te y trato de contactarme con la directora...-El menor asintió, mientras recostaba la cabeza en un almohadón y el mayor le cubría una vez más con su larga gabardina- tranquilo, estas seguro...- El estrés y el susto dado, no tardaron en cerrar los parpados de Camus mientras el mayor se dirigía a la cocina con la intención de llevar a cabo lo prometido.

En el camino a la cocina, Hypnos se pregunto que llevaría a un hombre tan serio (o eso aparentaba) como Lune a intentar someter sexualmente a un alumno como Camus... Ya abusaba de él, cuando lo obligaba a formar parte de su fetiche, pero esta noche había intentado desnudar al chico y llevar a cabo un acto mucho más denigrante que el anterior. ¿Que podía hacer él por Camus? El pobre chico viviría con esos recuerdos por el resto de su vida, cosa que era algo lamentable... Era un buen muchacho a pesar de la frialdad con la que afrontaba el mundo... Comenzó a llenar la pava, para preparar el te para el y el menor... Tenia que estar sereno para cuando hablara con la directora y le explicara la horrenda situación...

* * *

><p>Las ventanas de la sala fueron cuidadosamente abiertas, para evitar hacer algún mínimo ruido que despertara a su futura victima. Tanto el chico, como el alma que albergaba ese cuerpo, estaba sufriendo... Lo que estaba por hacer, era una señal de completa piedad en su opinión... Con cuchillo en mano se acerco al menor durmiente, desde el fondo se escuchaba el ruido de la pava próxima a su hervor pronto deberían de retirarla... El hombre miro a Camus: tan sereno, tan calmado con claras señales faciales de que se sentía seguro... Se acerco al menor, le puso la mano en la boca (cosa que lo despertó) y enterró el cuchillo justo a la altura de la nuez de Adan... Ningún sonido salio de la boca de Camus, murió en menos de dos minutos, por causa de la siguiente puñalada también en su cuello.<p>

* * *

><p>-Camus... te traje un po...-la taza con el te, de Melisa, cayo de sus manos y se hizo trizas contra el suelo. Camus estaba en el sillón, con el cuello completamente teñido de rojo... El hombre avanzo un paso, pisando el charco de te, y luego otro... termino acercándose al menor dejando sus huellas sobre el lustroso parquet... Su mente se lo dijo: ya estaba muerto.<p>

_Habitaciones de estudiantes, al mismo tiempo._

-¿Camus no esta?-Aioros miro a Milo, el joven estaba preocupado por la larga ausencia de su compañero de cuarto.- ¿Le avisaste a las celadoras?-el chico asintió- No quieres estar solo... ¿No?-el menor miro hacia otro lado- pasa...

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Shura, mientras levantaba la cabeza de la tarea en la que no era capaz de concentrarse.

-Camus no ha vuelto de natación-informo Milo, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Aioros.- me esta preocupando... nunca se tarda...

-Tal vez fue a la biblioteca...-comento Shura, agradecido de poder distraerse con otra cosa. A pesar que esa cosa fuera preocupante.

-A esta hora... esta cerrada.-informo Milo, los jóvenes de 17 años se miraron, sabían muy bien que preocupaba a Milo.

-No te preocupes, tal vez se entretuvo hablando con alguien...-eso espero, se dijo para si Aioros.

_Mañana siguiente._

Milo había dormido en la misma habitación que ellos, no se habían opuesto a la idea de que pasara la noche en su cuarto. Además parecía que el chico se sentía seguro teniendo compañero de cuarto. Cuando bajaron al comedor, una de las celadoras intercepto a Milo y le ordeno seguirla hasta el despacho de la directora.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo?-pregunto Shura, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Espero que no...-pero se equivocaba.

_Despacho de la directora, media hora después._

Milo era atendido por el psicólogo policial, dado que el institucional había sido el testigo que encontró el cuerpo del menor. El menor no podía evitarlo, su mejor amigo había sido asesinado luego de decir que el profesor de historia abusaba sexualmente de él... Las lagrimas caían furtivamente desde sus ojos, ya no siendo capaz de seguir aguardando escondidas en sus pestañas.

Alguien había entrado por la ventana, aprovechando que el psicólogo preparaba el te en la cocina, y solo le había tomado unos minutos cegar la vida de su mejor amigo... Solo unos minutos en los que la pava hervía y el psicólogo preparaba las infusiones. Primero los gemelos, a los que quería como hermanos, y luego su mejor amigo. Fatalmente comenzó a creer que todas las personas que le rodeaban morían... Ya estaba cansado de las muertes, hacia unos meses había perdido a toda su familia (no a su padre biológico, pero si al de crianza). Solo quedaba él, su padre biológico (que solía brillar por su ausencia) y el tío soltero que lo mantenía a "salvo" en el internado. Por su bien, su tío había optado que estaría seguro de las fatalidades en el internado hasta que cumpliera los 18, él no había protestado a esa decisión... y lamentaba en ese momento no haber exigido que se le mandara a otro.

Además, en esos momentos su tío estaba de viaje y su padre biológico haría oídos sordos (como cuando le pedía el cambio de colegio por las insinuaciones del profesor de alemán) cuando pidiera irse de la institución.

El psicólogo escolar se sorprendía de lo fácil que fue cegar la vida de un alumno... Una ventana abierta y dos puñaladas certeras en el cuello. El único sospechoso era nada más, y nada menos, que el profesor de historia. Por el momento estaba casi seguros, de que él hombre en un arrebato de ira había seguido al chico y al psicólogo. Esperado la oportunidad y asesinado al menor apenas este se quedara solo en la estancia.

El hombre miro al menor que lloraba desconsoladamente, desde la muerte de sus padres y hermanos menores, Milo se había vuelto frecuente en las consultas psicológicas. En menos de una semana, recibía una segunda desgarradora noticia que partía su frágil y apenas repuesta psiquis en miles de fragmentos.

_Sótano__. Casa de Lune._

Junto a la caldera encendida, dentro de una bolsa negra de consorcio, se encontró una cuchilla de cocina y guantes negros manchados de sangre. Lune se había tardado en salir a abrir, lo cual dio a entender a los investigadores (horas atrás) de que había intentado quemar la evidencia. La realidad era que el profesor se había tardado en ir a abrir por estar escondiendo la botella de vino que se hallaba bebiendo... Pero esa escusa, no era suficiente para los policías que sintieron el hedor etílico en su boca por más que lo quiso disimular con pastillas de menta. ¿El hombre había matado al chico y luego entregado a la bebida?

_Habitación de Aioria._

Hasta que pudieran dar con el padre biológico de Milo o hasta que su segundo tutor legal, su tío, llegara del viaje de negocios en la Polinesia (como estaban las cosas era más probable la llegada del segundo que del primero) el menor dormiría en el mismo cuarto que Aioria.

El rubio estaba sentado en la cama de joven de ojo turquesas, quien como podía intentaba reprimir el deseo de llanto que tenia atascado en la garganta y oprimía su corazón. Aioros y Shura miraban a los dos quinceanieros desde la otra cama... Ninguno de los tres era capaz de terminar de comprender el asesinato de Camus... A Milo no le habían contado la parte en que el profesor de historia había intentado violar a su amigo, por lo tanto les faltaba esa parte para armarse una teoría del porque...

_Despacho._

El asesino sopesaba cuidadosamente el bien que había hecho al menor, este sin duda estaría sufriendo patológicamente por los tormentos vividos... A fin de cuentas, Camus era un estudiante de intercambio que había venido hacia casi dos años para realizar sus estudios en esa prestigiosa institución.

Pensándolo de forma holística, le había hecho un bien al menor al liberarlo del tormento de cargar por el resto de su vida con semejantes recuerdos.

_Despacho de Alraune._

El hombre se sentía ligeramente indignado por el hecho que cambiaran de habitación a Milo, si comprendía que dejarlo en la misma habitación de su amigo difunto no era un toque delicado... Pero tenia sus efectos contraproducentes por esa decisión. Ya no podía ver a Milo a su antojo.

Aunque pensándolo de otra manera, el menor estaría muy vulnerable... Demasiado vulnerable, para lograr hacer alguna objeción clara si él buscaba su compañía intima.

-A final de cuentas... serviste para algo... francés.-se dijo para si con una amplia sonrisa- Tu amigo estará super vulnerable y aceptara cualquier tipo de apoyo... incluso ese tipo de "apoyo" sin objeciones.- Había averiguado que por el clima, y demás circunstancias, al tío del joven le tomaría casi una semana llegar a Grecia. Una semana en que el muchacho solo estaría llorando en su habitacion, dado que había sido exceptuado de la concurrencia aúlica cotidiana.

_Dos días después. _

Shura caminaba pateando una pelota de papel, sentía nauseas... Todo lo que estaba pasando, las muertes y las dudas acosándolo todo el tiempo. Al igual que Camus era un estudiante de intercambio, pero a diferencia suya no había sido amenazado y acosado sexualmente por un profesor. Saberlo le había revuelto el estomago... ¿Acaso Afro y Angelo también habían sido victimas de un profesor acosador? ¿Acaso había sido Minos? Este le había increpado con respecto a la vez que fumo marihuana con ellos.

Escucho un par de pasos atrás suyo, no quería voltear y mirar por lo tanto se limito a caminar.

-Capricornett.-Shura se dio vuelta y se encontró con el psicólogo escolar.- ¿Acaso no sabe de que los estudiantes no deben salir de las habitaciones?

-Disculpe doctor Hypnos, ya no podía estar encerrado-admitio en un tono bajo de voz- necesitaba salir a caminar...-miro al mayor.- Veo que usted también...

-No es fácil estar en mi casa...-admitio el mayor, Shura sintió un mal regusto en la boca al recordar que Camus había muerto en la sala del hombre.- quise ayudarlo... y termino...-dejo las palabras al aire, mientras agachaba la cabeza- me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera encontrado esa noche... Tal vez aun viviría...

-No fue su culpa.-fue lo único que salio de los labios de Shura, antes que el mayor comenzara a caminar y él se pusiera a su lado- Sabe... tengo mis dudas sobre todo esto...-Hypnos le miro- no me mal interprete... pero... ¿Y si el asesino de los gemelos, Afro, Angelo y Camus es la misma persona?-el mayor se detuvo y le miro arqueando una ceja.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-fue lo único que salio de los labios del mayor.

-Vera...-Shura miro hacia otro lado- hace unos días... el mismo que murieron los gemelos, fume por primera vez marihuana...-admitio con vergüenza.

-Eso no se hace.-le reprendió el mayor- ¿Quien te la dio?

-Afro... no tengo idea de donde la saco.-reconoció, Hypnos se dio cuenta que el chico era sincero- hace unos días... El profesor Grifo me intercepto en la biblioteca y me dijo que me vio fumando con los chicos...

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, pero su actitud fue sospechosa-admitio, mientras miraba la mirada del mayor.

-¿Crees que el mato a tus amigos?-Hypnos le miro, las ideas de Shura eran vagas y flotaban en el aire- A pesar que Radamanthys reconoció haber chantajeado sexualmente a los chicos y encontraron el arma homicida en la casa de Lune...

-No, no estoy diciendo eso...-el chico le miro a los ojos- solo digo que...-como decirlo sin sonar mal- creo que el profesor Grifo mato a Afro, perdón Dylan, y a Angelo...

-Señor Capricornett...-Hypnos le miro seriamente- no vaya a decir eso de nuevo, el profeso de ética no es un asesino... -le reprendió suavemente- además como están las cosas un rumor así podría poner en peligro su carrera o su libertad si lo acusan de asesinato. ¿Entendido?

-Sí...

-Y no vuelvas a fumar esa cosa.-le reprendió en un tono más severo aun.

-Solo fue esa vez, quería desconectarme del mundo... No saber nada de la muerte de mis amigos...-algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del chico. -Eran mis amigos...-susurro- vi cuando los sacaban en bolsas negras, quería apartar esa escena de mi mente...

-Ya tranquilo...-el psicólogo le tendió un pañuelo mientras le tranquilizaba un poco.- Si necesitas hablar, mañana puedes venir a mi consultorio... Ahora ven, te acompañare a los dormitorios...-le dijo mientras le daba una leve palmada en la espalda.- ya no es hora para que un estudiante ande solo.-el joven de 17 años obedeció y comenzó a caminar.

A la distancia, Minos observaba la escena... Había estado vigilando todo el día a Shura Capricornett, cuando había considerado el momento oportuno para interceptar al joven apareció el psicólogo escolar y lo estropeo todo.

-Ya te tendré a solas mocoso...

_Continuara._

**_Pd: Ni se imaginan lo que me costo escribir este cap xD._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

_Redentor._

Shura miro al techo, no había posición que le fuera cómoda para dormir. Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza: ¿Inocentes o culpables? ¿Asesino libre o encarcelado? En el caso de Camus, todo apuntaba al profesor de historia al que le habían encontrado fotos del menor en ropa interior... Fotos, según los rumores, en las que se notaban las lágrimas del joven francés mientras se le eran tomadas.

-Shura. Deja de dar vueltas, te estoy escuchando...-susurro Aioros, más dormido que despierto.

-¿No estas preocupado?

-¿Por qué?

-El asesino de Angelo y Dita aun esta libre...-comento el chico mientras miraba el cielo raso.- Estoy... no se... ¿consternado? ¿Preocupado? No lo sé... solo sé que no puedo dormir...

-Tranquilo Shura...-Aioros se levantó de su cama y se fue a la de su amigo- estás alterado, yo también lo estoy... Todo ha pasado tan rápido.

-Supongo... que tengo que aceptar la oferta del doctor Hypnos.

-¿Oferta?-Aioros, le miro sentado en la cama de Shura, le miro con algo de desconfianza... A pesar que no se notó por la luz.

-Me dijo que si quería... hablar, fuera a su despacho. -Shura se sentó en la cama y se masajeo las cienes.- todo lo que está pasando... las ideas que me dan vuelta por la cabeza...-Aioros le abrazo, el chico sin decirlo agradeció esa acción.

_Habitación de Aioria y Milo. Mañana siguiente._

Milo no podía dormir, no voluntariamente, por eso le daban un calmante acorde a su edad. Habían hecho venir a un psiquiatra para medicar al chico por sus problemas con el sueño y la depresión... Aioria termino de revisar su mochila y observo a su compañero aun durmiente... Tomo el tarro naranja y le dejo dos pastillas en la mesa de luz, el resto se lo llevo temía que Milo tomara una decisión estúpida e intentara quitarse la vida con una sobredosis. Poco tiempo habría de caminar hasta toparse con una de las preceptoras, a quien le daría la medicación para asegurarse que tampoco cayera en manos de algún compañero curioso.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado y el profesor de matemáticas se deslizo hacia el interior de esta... Observo al menor que dormía profundamente, por lo que tenía entendido la dosis era bastante fuerte y como el cuerpo aún no se había adaptado el efecto era mayor. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación y coloco la cara espía cuidadosamente.<p>

Se vio tentado en meterse en la misma cama que el menor, pero por el momento eso no era prudente. Pronto tendría al menor en sus brazos y saborearía esa piel eternamente bronceada.

_Aula. Al mismo tiempo._

Shura intentaba concentrarse en el libro de ética, pero la aguda mirada del profesor le tenía por demás nervioso. Apenas tocara el timbre, saldría del aula lo más rápido posible... Todo fuera para evitar al hombre, de quien sospechaba, como ejecutor de la muerte de sus dos amigos.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó, Shura arrojo todo dentro de su mochila (cayendo todo como iba) y salió veloz del aula ante la sorprendida mirada de algunos compañeros. Que comenzaron a bromear diciendo que tal vez Shura tenía "una urgencia".<p>

_Despacho del psicólogo, tres horas después._

Hypnos escucho que golpeaban la puerta, por lo tanto dio la orden de que pasaran. Estaba realizando un resumen de las historias clínicas de los tres estudiantes fallecidos... De las pocas visitas que estos habían realizado a su despacho para ser precisos.

-Joven Capricornett, que sorpresa verle, pensé que no aceptaría mi oferta.

-Todo lo que diga se quedara entre nosotros dos... ¿No?

-Claro, eso dalo por sentado.-informo el psicólogo con una sonrisa calma, mientras le indicaba el diván... aunque el chico prefirió la silla delante del escritorio.- ¿qué sucede?

-Creo... que uno de los maestros mato a Dylan y Angelo...-El hombre le miro arqueando una ceja- sé que me dijo que no debo andar diciendo estas cosas... Pero... algo me incomoda.

-Lo entiendo-el hombre anoto algo en su libreta- ¿Algo más te preocupa?

-Si...

-¿Qué?

-El profesor...-hizo una breve pausa- Alraune.

-¿Disculpa?-el hombre le miro algo preocupado.

-Sí, él... anda hostigando a Milo. Todos lo notamos...

-¿Milo? ¿Todos?

-Sí, bueno, los chicos... nuestros amigos-comento Shura.- Me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar a Milo...- miro hacia cualquier lado para no mirar al médico.- hable con Aioria y me dijo que duerme casi todo el día... y esta indefenso... Y eso me preocupa.

-¿Por qué te preocupa?-pregunto el psicólogo.

-Por qué a Saga, Kanon y Ángelo los mataron mientras dormían...

-Saga ni se enteró que mataron a su hermano...-soltó el especialista en tono distraído- además... El asesino de los gemelos, el profesor Wyvern, confeso el asesinato y está muerto...-hizo una breve pausa- y en cuanto a Ángelo... Los policías están investigando.-Shura miro su reloj, tendría que irse porque en unas minutos comenzaba la prohibición de circulación.

-Me tengo que ir...-susurro el chico, mientras se levantaba- vendré luego, si me sigo sintiendo así...

-Adiós...

_Habitación de Aioria y Milo._

Milo estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, Aioria le había convencido de que esa noche no tomara la medicación. Luego de estar un buen rato en la cama, se dispuso a irse a dar un baño. Lo necesitaba, quería sacarse el sentir pegajoso de su piel y de paso refrescar un poco su mente.

_Ducha._

Milo dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y las gotas impactaran contra su rostro. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba un momento de absoluta paz y serenidad... A pesar que este fuera en la ducha. Un extraño regusto amargo le llego a la boca no sabía por qué era, pero le sentía. Tomo el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo lentamente por su piel, necesitaba quitarse la sensación que el sudor había dejado en su piel.

-A pesar que Aioria está conmigo... me siento muy solo-susurro el menor, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

_Camino hacia los cuartos._

Shura caminaba meditando toda la situación, pensando que profesor o que integrante del grupo adulto institucional podría estar implicado en la muerte de sus amigos. No le importaba que dijeran el doctor Hypnos, para él era el mismo asesino. Estaba casi seguro que el asesino de Camus era el profesor Barlog, pero en cuanto a los crímenes de: Saga, Kanon, Ángelo y Afro... estaba seguro que el asesino era otra persona. La misma persona.

-Algo pasa aquí...-y el profesor Minos es claramente cómplice o principal actor- y lo voy a descubrir...-susurro.

Escucho pasos tras él, antes de poder voltearse ya tenía una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza. No paso mucho hasta que algo, de olor dulzón, fue oprimido contra su boca y nariz... Lo último que recuerda es haber forcejeado por liberarse.

_Habitación de Aioros y Shura, varias horas después._

Aioros oprimió por 20° el botón que informaba la solicitud de un servicio. Al final la celadora apareció dedicándole una cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi compañero no ha regresado de la charla con el psicólogo-La mujer cambio inmediatamente su semblante.

-¿A qué hora fue?

-Fue a ver al psicólogo cerca de las cinco...-informo Aioros, ya con la histeria en puerta.- son cerca de las 9...

-Ahora daré aviso, permanezca en la habitación y no salga. Si aparece toque el botón.

-Procuren venir antes... -llevo más de una hora llamando.

_Despacho de Minos, al mismo tiempo._

-Esto, seguramente, será suficiente para acallar a Capricornett...-se dijo para si el hombre, mientras repasaba mentalmente su plan para silenciar al muchacho.

_Habitación de Aioros y Shura. Dos horas después._

Ya eran pasadas de las 10, Shura aún no aparecía y por lo que tenía entendido lo estaban buscando por todo el campus. Comenzó a sopesar las dudas y dichos de su amigo. Tomo un cuaderno y comenzó a transcribirlas a papel por si algo le llegaba a pasar a él (y si algo le había pasado a Shura) la policía, o quien fuera a investigar, tendría un punto desde donde empezar a trazar la investigación. Podrían ser aciertos, podrían ser errores de ellos... No solo dejo plasmadas las dudas de Shura, también dejo las propias.

No le habia dicho a Shura todo, había dejado que su amigo hablara y desahogara tensiones... Pero él no había hablado, no había compartido sus dudas... Él había visto al profesor Minos y algún que otro compañero en situaciones sospechosas, pero por miedo y duda no había dicho nada. Su padre era un importante juez que trabajaba con los delitos del narcotráfico y sabia, por ver en televisión y escuchar a su padre y allegados, lo que estos podían hacer por guardar secretos.

Dejo escrito la vez que vio al profesor Minos con un alumno de segundo... Dejo plasmado de que estaba casi seguro que el profesor tenía su mano en el pantalón del menor y que luego le entregaba un paquete sospechoso... ¿Y si los chicos se habían negado a hacer tratos nuevos con el profesor? Quizá… que Shura estuviera con ellos, había preocupado al profesor. Shura sin duda diría si se enterara por accidente que era un profesor el que suministraba la droga.

¿Y si habían matado a Ángelo y Afro para silenciarlos?

* * *

><p>Cuando termino de escribir, se dio cuenta que había desarrollado más de ocho hojas de texto... Arranco las hojas con cuidado y las guardo en un lugar seguro (que sabía que Shura no revisaría).<p>

-Shura...-espero que estés bien amigo.

_Continuara._


End file.
